Basketball Change
by KiKawaiiSe
Summary: Definition of Shioka Kimiko? Shy and Introverted...or so they thought. Shiroka's parents died in an accident during her 4th grade of elementary school. She soon discovers basketball in 6th grade and it quickly became her favourite sport. She starts middle school in Teiko Junior Highschool and joins the famed female basketball club.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story has a lot of OCs, so if you don't like OCs i advise that you don't read this.**

**Definition of Shiroka Kimiko? Shy and Introverted...or so they though. Shiroka's parents died in a tragic accident during her 4th year of elementary school. She discovers the amazing sport of basketball and soon, it became her favourite sport. She starts middle school in Teiko Juinor Highschool to join the fames female basketball club. **

Prologue

"Okaa-san, will we be home soon?"

"Hai Hai, calm down Kimiko we will be there soon" a gentle voice cooed

"How about I sing the song I created?" Kimiko said cheerfully

"You've made a song? That's great" a deeper voice cheered on

"Arigatou otou-san"

Kimiko took a deep breath and began to sing, a sweet melody floating around the car. It made her parents smile which fuelled Kimiko to sing with more enthusiasm. She loved people around her smiling, because it made her happy. Kimiko sang and sang with her emotions laced into the melody and lyrics, she loved music especially singing and playing her violin and clarinet.

The lyrics overflowed with cheerfulness and love. The song was about the sun and moon, Kimiko loved this song. As last she finished her song, her mother clapped while her father smiled because he was at the wheel driving.

"Arigatou Arigatou" Kimiko said, trying to sound professional and bowing ,with her seat belt on, at the same time.

Laughter rang out in the car, Kimiko's mother petted her silver hair affectionately.

Suddenly, there was a screech of tyres as the car suddenly swerved off its path that would have thrown Kimiko off her seat if it wasn't for her seatbelt. A flash of light illuminated the SMALL CAR they were on, it also lit up the surroundings around revealing a large truck in front of them.

Kimiko felt her mother's body surround her own, the last thing she heard was her mother voice, 'sorry Kimiko, we might have to leave early'.

"Okaa-san?"

Before pain erupted around her body, shooting through her left leg before darkness claimed her.

A silver-haired girl opened her eyes a crack, she couldn't feel anything. Before her eyelids slide closed she saw red liquid, flames and heard a voice yelling.

* * *

><p>A gasp tore through the silence of the night as Shiroka Kimiko suddenly sat up in bed. Shiroka looked around before sighing, cold sweat dripping down her face onto the bed sheets.<p>

"I had that dream again", she said to her small puppy.

Shiroka sat up, got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom she splashed her face with water and wiped the sweat off. Carefully Shiroka made her way back to her room and opened the window, breathing in the cool night air.

"In a week I start middle school, I hope it'll be fun"

Shiroka was going to Teiko Junior High, she wanted to join the female basketball club there. She heard that both the female and male basketball clubs were very strong, basketball was enjoyable. Just the thought of playing basketball with her team mates and friends made her smile.

"I think there was a singing club as well"

"Well, i still want to join the basketball club" Kimiko said to her puppy as she petted its fluffy golden fur

The puppy was sleeping peacefully next to her bed a small squeaky bone clutched in its mouth. Kimiko smiled before settling down and closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

_Prologue end_

**Author's note: Please Tell me if this is a good story line and if I should continue.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1:The Basketball Tryouts

Melody of Basketball

**Definition of Shiroka Kimiko? Shy and Introverted...or so they though. Shiroka's parents died in a tragic accident during her 4th year of elementary school. She discovers the amazing sport of basketball and soon, it became her favourite sport. She starts middle school in Teiko Juinor Highschool to join the fames female basketball club.**

**A/N: * means I will classify the meaning of it at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 1

A silver-haired girl walked into Teiko Junior high, breathing in the air deeply. Shouts floated around the area, encouraging freshman to join certain clubs.

"Join the soccer club, its super fun!"

"Join the swimming club, it feels great!"

But the Shiroka made her way towards the gymnasium where the basketball clubs were. As she walked through the entrance of the first string gym, Shiroka joined the line for the registration into the female basketball team.

"We will hold the basketball tryouts tomorrow, after school so remember to change into your gym clothes before you come to the gym", said a man, presumably the coach.

"Now you will need to fill in these forms" he said.

Shiroka took the form and neatly wrote in the details

_Full Name: Shiroka Kimiko_

_Experience level(years): 1_

_Position(s): Small forward, Point guard and Shooting guard_

_Reason: Basketball is fun and I want to play more of it._

_If you can play more than one position well, write all of the positions down. If you don't know you're position write 'unknown' or leave it blank._

After she had filled out the form, she handed it to the man before she left the gymnasium. There were 10 minutes until the school bell rang.

* * *

><p>Shiroka headed to the classroom labelled 1-C, this was going to be her class for the year.<p>

As students in the classroom settled, a female teacher walked in and introduced herself as Nakamura Yukika.

"We will begin the roll call, when I say your name stand up and introduce yourself to the class"

"Aki Aoi" said Nakamura Yukika

A small girl with black hair stood up

"*Konnichiwa, watashi wa Aki Aoi-desu, Yoroshiku,"

"Atashu Ruka"

The silcer-head felt herself drift off, sky hadn't enough sleep for the past week.

* * *

><p>"Shiroka Kimiko"<p>

The sudden calling of her name jolted her awake she stood up,

"Ohayo gozimasu, watashi wa Shiroka Kimiko-desu, Yoroshiku" she said breaking out a small fake smile, figthing the urge to look down. Her heart was pounding from being in the center of attention.

There were whistles around the classroom and whisperings, Shiroka caught a few of the whispers and internally sweatdropped at them.

"Hey, don't you think that girl is cute?"

"I want her as my girlfriend, she's so cute"

Shiroka's fake smile slipped off her face as she sat down, replaced with a blank mask she used to hide her emotions.

* * *

><p>After School…<p>

Shiroka headed towards the basketball gymnasium she was already changed into sport clothes.

When she got to the basketball gym, the coach was announcing the tryouts.

"Before you do anything, you will all do warm ups for 10 minutes"

Another man walked into the gymnasium as the warm ups finished.

"Before we introduce ourselves, you need to know that achieving victory is the most important thing in this club. If you are not serious go find some other club." the other man, not the one that had just walked in, said.

"I am Sanada, the coach of the first string", he said "and this man here is the head coach, Shirogane Kozo" Sanada said.

"We will be overseeing the basketball tryouts and dividing you into the first, second and third strings, but before that all of those who are just starting basketball line up here. Those who have played more than a year, will get a sticker with a number on it so it will be easier to sort out who's in which string".

"Hey did you know? There hasn't been a single freshman who has gotten into first string on their first try" said a boy with dark brown hair to his friend.

"Seriously? That means second string is the best we can go" replied his friend.

"Try for the second string, the first string is impossible, no one has ever been chosen first try"

"Now that the numbers have been handed out, we will be testing your dribbling skills, those who succeed we continue onto the next level and so on, your marks will be dependent on what levels you get to". said Sanada.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that concludes the last level of the dribbling test!", said Sanada<p>

Five freshmen including Shiroka had gotten past all the levels of the dribbling test; a tanned blue-head named Aomine Daiki, a tall purple-head called Murasakibara Atsushi, another tall but green-headed person named Midorima Shintaro and a shorter red-head called Akashi Seijuuro.

"There are four more tests; shooting, passing, blocking once these tests are over we will test your physical strength and ball handling, after these tests are conducted we will announce the results from these tests," said Sanada "and now will conduct the shooting test"

"We will split all of you into 4 groups to test your shooting percentage and range", announced Sanada "every time all of the people in your group have a turn at shooting, the whole group will take a step back, first we will start with lay-ups, than we will start the distant shooting from the free point line".

Shiroka shot the ball, but instantly knew it was going to fall short.

"I don't have the strength to throw the ball that far", she thought.

She was the only one left in her group, Shiroka was standing three meters in behind the three point line. That was her last throw, she had made all of her throws in but all her shots had either hit the rim and bounced off or fallen short in this level.

As the ball hit the ground, Shiroka looked around to see who was left from the other groups. Midorima and Akashi were left, they both took a step back but when they took the shots they all fell short like Shiroka's.

* * *

><p>"Now the passing test will commence, find a partner who is the same gender as you and we will individually see your passing skills. You will run up and down the court using accurate passes". announced Sanada.<p>

Shiroka easily overcame the passing test, passing and shooting were her fortes.

Akashi also overcame this test easily, Shiroka could tell he was obviously a point guard.

"We will rest for two minutes before starting the blocking test, in these two minutes drink some water or Pocari*", said the head coach, Shirogane.

There were sighs of relief all around the gymnasium, most people slumped onto the floor of the gym while others put their hands on their knees panting. Shiroka was included in the group who just panted, the sweat dripping onto the floor of the gymnasium for half a minute before getting up and taking a drink.

The two minutes passed quickly as Sanada stood up and announced the starting of the blocking test.

A piercing whistle cut through the air, announcing the end of the blocking test. The ones who aced it especially were Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro and Aomine Daiki but it wasn't that obvious.

Even if it wasn't obvious it didn't escape Shiroka's observant eye.

Shiroka did okay as well, because among the females she was one of the taller ones. Many people were panting hard sweat was dripping onto the gym floor, though they had the two minute break about twenty minutes.

"No time for breaks, we are doing the physical ability and ball handling test right away!", declared Sanada.

The physical skills and ball handling test quickly ended as many were already exhausted from the previous tests and their performances dropped.

The only ones who easily passed the physical tests were the same people from the first test, but the one who aced the ball handling test was Aomine Daiki.

"You are allowed to have a rest now, we will announce the results in five minutes", said Sanada.

* * *

><p>"First we will announce the third string for both females and males, those people whose names I call line up with the third string coach"<p>

Number 2, Saitou Nobuo

Number 4, Akiha Rin

Number 10, Aramura Sho….

…Kato Ai

Number 28, Shimade Shunsuke

Number 39, Tanaka Jun and

Number 31, Kuroko Tetsuya

There were groans of disappointment that echoed around the gymnasium.

"Now I will announce the second stringers"

Number 1, Arama Aiko

Number 3, Sakada Rima

Number 5, Eikika Fukushi

* * *

><p>Number 34, Takeda Osamu<p>

There were shouts of victory and cheers.

"Yes! I made it into first string, woohoo!"

There were many shouts similar that filled the gymnasium with noise.

Shiroka blinked, her name didn't get called with the third or second string, that must mean….

"Now, I will announce those who made it into first string", said Sanada with a voice that held authority, it stopped everyone suddenly.

"Eh? No way!"

"Did he just say first string? I though no freshman has ever been put into first string in their first tryouts"

"Yeah, that's what I thought".

Number 8, Aomine Daiki

Number 11, Midorima Shintaro

Number 23, Murasakibara Atsushi

Number 29, Akashi Sejiuuro and

Number 33, Shiroka Kimiko.

_To be continued… _

**A/N: You will meet Kise-kun in the next chapter**

*** Meanings.**

**Konnichiwa, watashi wa Aki Aoi-desu, Yoroshiku = Hello, my name is Aoi Aki, Nice to meet you**


	3. Chapter 2:Practice

Melody of Basketball

**Definition of Shiroka Kimiko? Shy and Introverted...or so they though. Shiroka's parents died in a tragic accident during her 4th year of elementary school. She discovers the amazing sport of basketball and soon, it became her favourite sport. She starts middle school in Teiko Juinor Highschool to join the fames female basketball club.**

**A/N: * means I will classify the meaning of it at the end of the chapter.**

Shiroka's eyes widened, her face showed genuine surprise. Well, she had only been playing for a year and she had gotten into the first string in Teiko. If it was another school she wouldn't have been so surprised but this was Teiko, The Teiko. A school that has more than 100 members in its basketball clubs, Shiroka bet there were people who've been playing for more than two years. Yet, she was the only female to get into the first string.

Shiroka shook her head a few times before heading over to where the 1st string coach was.

"Practice will start tomorrow, for now you will go to your specified gyms and introduce yourself to the string you are in", said Sanada.

_First String Gym_

Shiroka and the other first years followed Sanada to the first string gymnasium, as the small group stepped into the gym there was a call;

"Practice End!"

The first string was mainly made up of 3rd years with a few 2nd years.

"After you get changed, come here and the first years will introduce themselves", said Sanada, projecting his voice around the large gym.

Once he said that there was an outburst of whispers and exclamations of surprise as the 1st string, both female and male, headed to their change rooms.

The first strings stood in front of the freshmen, waiting for them to introduce themselves so they could go home.

"First years, introduce yourselves, one by one".

"huh? Oh...uh..hey my name is Aomine Daiki nice to meet ya" said a tall navy blue haired male

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Akashi Seijuuro", a smaller red head declared with an air of confidence.

"Haah, well name is Murasakibara Atsushi, uh…pleasure to meet you", an enormous purple head said while munching on sticks of *pocky.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Midorima Shintaro. By the way what's your starsign?", a slightly shorter green headed male questioned.

"Um..Hello, I'm Shiroka Kimiko, uh…nice to er…..meet you", Shiroka said, a little quieter than the others.

"Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear", asked a male member of the first string

"Ah, sorry", Shiroka said frantically bowing.

"You don't need to apologise".

"Sorry, Um…My name is Shiroka Kimiko, nice to meet you", she replied a little louder with more but still not much confidence.

"Okay, morning practice starts at 7:30 by sure to come on time or you'll receive double the amount of practice", Sanada told the colourful haired group.

_After School Practice __a week later_

Sounds of squeaking basketball shoes and yells filled the first string gymnasium. Both the male and female teams had split into groups for practice.

Shiroka was currently playing a 5-on-5 against her other female team mates. Akashi, Murasakibara and three other male first stringers were a team while Aomine, Midorima and the three first stringers formed another team.

Shiroka launched the orange basketball into the air and moments later it dropped neatly into the ring, scoring 3 points. Shiroka glanced at the scoreboard, it read

Team 1 -26

Team 2- 28

Her basket had just pulled her team ahead. The opposing team swiftly passed the ball around until their small forward caught it, preparing for a shot at the free-point line. But as it left the small-forward's hand it instantly got smacked down by Shiroka's hand. Quickly, the ball made its way down the court, Shiroka gaining possession of the ball. But the other team's small forward was quick to guard, her eyes settling onto the ball. Shiroka assed the situation, before twisting around, doing quick fake as she chucked the orange ball at the basket. It dropped in with a _swish._

Team 1-26

Team 2-31

The gap was widening.

A whistle rang out as the basketball left the silver-haired girl's hand. Shiroka released the orange ball and shot it into the basket. Her team had won, she had ended it with a buzzer beater. The scores had widened a little bit as the game went on.

Team 1- 82

Team 2- 91

"A nine point difference", the silver-head thought

The results of the other game were smaller with Team 1 scoring a total of 93 points and Team 2 with 90 points. Team 1 had pulled it out of a tie with Akashi's last 3-pointer shot. The first stringers who had been running laps around the school came back panting; their sweat stained their clothes with some dripping onto the polished floor of the basketball court.

"Take a 5 minute break, and then commence the next activity", announced Sanada.

Shiroka grabbed her near empty drink bottle before raising it to her lips to drain out all the remaining liquid, before gently placing it onto the floor next to her thinking about the game. The other freshmen were talking about their game, she got up onto her feet and asked the others a question.

"Do you want me to fill you bottles up?", she asked the colourful four man group.

"Ah, can you refill mine? Thanks", Aomine handed Shiroka his empty bottle

"Can you fill mine as well? It's not like I want you to do it but it'd be rude to refuse", a certain green-haired tsundere, looking away while giving Shiroka his bottle. Shiroka blinked in surprise but gave a tiny, rare smile

"Roka-chin fill mine up too", a purple headed giant murmured, stuffing his mouth with chips. The said girl internally sweatdropped.

"Akashi-kun?", she questioned

The red head shook his head. "Okay than", the silver-head said before heading outside, carrying four bottles at a time.

"She's gotten a little less shy hasn't she? Especially around her fellow freshmen", said Nijimura to the vice captain, Reijo.

"Yes, at first she was stuttering a lot, but she's probably one of those people that are really shy at first", replied Reijo.

"She's still a little shy when talking to her *senpai though", Nijimura told Rei

Shiroka took all four drink bottles and walked outside to the tap where she started filling the bottles. But as she was closing the top of Midorima's drink bottle, Shiroka felt an arm snake around her waist. Turning her head to the left, she saw Haizaki smirking.

"What do you want?" she asked after sighing.

"Do you want to play?" he whispered into her left ear while biting it.

"No", she answered blankly while filling up Muraskibara's water bottle.

"Aw, don't be so boring", Haizaki whispered, "I promise it'll be fun".

"No", Shiroka said again as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

Haizaki doubled over, clutching the place where the silver-haired girl had elbowed previously.

"Feisty women are fun to catch", he murmured while smirking

Shiroka walked through the doors of the gymnasium, handing the bottles back to their owners.

"Why'd you take so long?" asked Aomine

"Haizaki", Shiroka answered blankly with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"Oh".

"Break is over!"

Shiroka sighed, it was back to practice.

_After Practice_

"Hey Shiroka, want to go to the convieneience store?" questioned Aomine.

The questioned female shook her head,

"I have something to do today, sorry".

"It's fine, it was on last minute notice and we can always go next week or whatever".

"Yeah", she replied smiling slightly.

"Thanks for the offer", as Shiroka broke into a slow-paced jog towards her home

_Next Morning_

"Hey, did you hear about the mysterious idol that debuted last night?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty and a her voice is amazing!".

"In other words, she's AMAZING!"

The chatter floated around before reaching her keen ears.

Shiroka sighed as she stood up from her desk, 20 minutes to bell time. She decided to walk around a little before the bell range, but as Shiroka started exiting the classroom door she bumped into someone. She fell back onto her backside before looking up to see a blonde-haired male.

"Oh, sorry", he murmured

"No, its fine", she said, averting her eyes from his.

"Ah, I'm Kise Ryota nice to meet you".

"Hello, I'm Shiroka Kimiko, Yoroshiku", she said quietly before pushing past him to the hall way outside the classroom.

"I can finally walk around now", she murmured, sighing in relief.

He stared at her retreating back for a moment before deciding to talk to her at lunch

_Lunch_

Shiroka grabbed her lunch from her bag, that was hanging beside her desk and started to walk out of the classroom. She headed for the roof of the building, which was the normal spot where her team mates normally had lunch. But as she started climbing the stairs to the roof, she felt a hand grab her left wrist. Shiroka blinked, before turning her head to see who had grabbed her wrist, it was the guy she bumped into before school.

"H-Hey", a sheepishly smiling Kise Ryota said.

Shiroka almost jumped back, but squished the temptation to do so, "You're that guy from this morning", she murmured quietly, refusing to meet the blonde's bright golden-brown eyes.

"Can we be friends?", he asked suddenly

The silver-haired girl blinked in surprise, "Wh-What do you mean?".

"Well, I don't have many actual friends, so I was wondering if we could be friends"

"Okay than", the girl smiled slightly

"Can we eat lunch together?", he questioned, flashing a bright sunny smile while holding up his lunch box.

Shiroka nodded, as they descended down the stairs.

**Senpai - upperclassmen (basically anyone who is older than you or of a higher rank)**

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story :)**


End file.
